a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filing device for one or more developed X-ray films (hereinafter called a "developed X-ray film filing device").
b) Description of the Related Art
X-ray photography is widely used especially in the medical field. Exposed X-ray films are developed, and are then stored in or on X-ray film filing devices such as files, folders and slide mounts.
Such X-ray film filing devices include those making use of sheets having light-transmitting properties. Filing devices of this type, with films still filed in or on the devices, permit diagnosis or observation of the films by illuminating the films at the back sides thereof.
Upon diagnosis or observation of a particular site, such as a tooth, in an X-ray film filed in or on an X-ray film filing device of this type, precise determination of the size or relative position of the site requires to remove the film from the filing device and then to affect the diagnosis or observation by using another instrument or device.